Elisabeth Harnois
Jill Gerard |birth date=May 26, 1979 |birthplace=Detroit, Michigan, United States |family= |yearsactive=1985 - Present}} Elisabeth Rose Harnois was born on May 26, 1979 in Detroit, but she grew up in Los Angeles. She is american actress since the early age of three, she co-starred at the age of 5 years old in 2 different movies One Magic Christmas (1985) & Where Are the Children (1986). Harnois did several TV commercials until she was chosen by Disney Productions to portray the lead role of Alice in the "Adventures in Wonderland" series in 1991. Since then she guest starred in numerous TV shows and in 1997 she co-starred in 2 TV movies The Osiris Chronicles in 1998 and My Date with the President's Daughter in 1998. Harnois drew on her almost 20 years of acting experience as a child star upon delivering her critically aclaimed portrayal of a mentally unstable Kate in Carl's Colpaerts's Façade (1999). In 2002 she played the female lead in Swimming Upstream. Early Life Harnois was born in Detroit in May 26, 1979 and was raised in Los Angeles. Harnois was the oldest out of 5 children, Harnois has 4 brothers. Harnois attended St. Mel's School in Woodland Hills, Harnois also attended Canyon Spring High School in Moreno Valley California and in 2001 Harnois graduated with a film degree from Wesleyan University. Career Harnois appeared in 2 movies at the early age of 5 that were Where Are the Children? and One Magic Christmas. She did TV commercials until she landed a role of Emily in a Hallmark production Timeless Tales and the role of Alice in the 1991's Disney Channel Series Adventures in Wonderland. Harnois also starred in Point Pleasant series on Fox but sadly had been cancelled in 2005. Harnois landed a movie role opposite side of Evan Rachel Wood in Pretty Persuasion playing Wood's best friend. In May 2011 Harnois guest starred in CBS long running police drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation in Season 11 episode Cello and Goodbye portraying as Morgan Brody as an LAPD CSI. In September 2011 Harnois began to play Morgan Brody as one of the show's series regulars in season 12's 73 Seconds where her character transferred to LVPD Crime Lab. Awards & Nominations: Harnois was nominated in 1987 for the Young Artist Awards for Exceptional Performance by a Young Actress in a Feature Film Comedy or Drame for her portrayal in One Magic Christmas (1985) and she was again nominated for Best Young Actress in 1988 for her guest star role in TV Drama Highway to Heaven (1984) for an episode "Man's Best Friend. She also won the same award for her role in 1993 for Outstanding Performers in a Children's Program for her portrayal as Alice in Adventures in Wonderland (1991). Trivia: *Graduated from Wesleyan University with a degree in Film. *Starred in Ten Inch Hero (2007) with her One Tree Hill (2003) co-star Danneel Ackles. *She is best friends with her One Tree Hill co-star Hilarie Burton. *She worked with her best friend Hilarie Burton in the movie Solstice in 2007. *She was the maid of honour at the 2010 wedding of Danneel Ackles and Jensen Ackles. *When she was younger growing up in Riverside Calif, she and her friend planned to shock Harnois's mom into believing she'd been hit by a car when her mom gasped Harnois popped out from behind the car door. "Unfortunately my mom was holding my little brother at the time" Harnois recalls. "I could tell it wasn't funny." *She was a only child until she turned 8. *Her boyfriend works as a freelance TV producers in which Harnois declines to name. *She was raised Catholic. *She used to play with Claire Carey's baby on the set of Point Pleasant. *She had an agent since the early age of 3. *She appeared in a "Deluxious!" Duncan Hines commercial at age 3. *She studied both history and film in Wesleyan University. *She worked in production at Sundance Channel. *She is a smoker. *Her Point Pleasant co-star Grant said: "Elisabeth seems totally innocent- a real sweetheart but you're not quite sure if there's something kind of dark behind it." *She would love to direct an episode of Point Pleasant. *Evan Rachel Wood was orginally casted as Harnois's Brittany Wels in Pretty Persuasion *She worked twice with Director Marcos Siega- she starred in his movies Pretty Persuasion and Chaos Theory. *She loves shopping. *She got the role as Brooke in Charmed at normal casting and later spent 2 weeks on set to film her episode. *She considers her mom to be her greatest role mole. *She loves white chocolate. *During her free time she enjoys listening to AC/DC, Johnny Cash and Kelly Clarkson. *She is a huge fan of Alyssa Milano and says she is an incredible cute girl and cool girl. *Additionally forever, she is also a huge fan of her CSI co-star friend Jorja Fox, and as well as her character who played CSI Sara Sidle on the show, and it was revealed in an interview with Harnois on the CSI Season 13 DVD Special Features in the short documentary video: "Chapter 13". *She is 5'6. *She owns a rabbit. Photos: 6318.MPAA-12.jpg-500x0.jpg 080113-TCA-Trends-Elisabeth-Harnois-350.jpg alg-miami-medical-jpg.jpg download (1).jpg download (2).jpg download.jpg download (3).jpg ehelp08.jpg Elisabeth Harnois (PD).jpg Elisabeth_Harnois.jpg Elisabeth_Harnois_004.jpg Elisabeth_Harnois_144.jpg Elisabeth_Harnois_at_The_Witching_Hour,_2006.jpg elisabeth-harnois.jpg ELISABETH-HARNOIS-2-260x390.jpg ELISABETH-HARNOIS-at-13th-Annual-Lupus-LA-Orange-Ball-in-Beverly-Hills-2.jpg Elisabeth-Harnois-elisabeth-harnois-10228910-1920-1200.jpg Elisabeth-Harnois-elisabeth-harnois-34480285-1111-1500.jpg Elisabeth-Harnois-in-Award-Show-520x796.jpg hqdefault.jpg images (1)mkkk.jpg images (2)k.jpg images (3)p.jpg images (4)k.jpg images (5)k.jpg images (6)l.jpg images (7)p.jpg images (8).jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (20).jpg imageskmlknkl.jpg MV5BMTY1MTg0MjE4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE3MDE2MQ@@._V1._SX625_SY416_.jpg tumblr_llxfpfJPSu1qk5oj3o1_500.jpg watch-magazine.jpg images (21).jpg Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Actors Category:Crime Scene Investigation Actors